Family Bonds
by rexpro7
Summary: Naruto and Mito are twins and are both jinchuuriki's of the nine tailed fox. They have inherited the bloodlines from the deceased relatives. Strong Mito and Naruto. First pairing decided, Naruto & Hinata, Mito x ? My stories are beta-ed by Hyena-sennin.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a rewrite of my third story that had the same name. Reason cause I didn't like the way it was going. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause of I did Naruto would have noticed Hinata already.**

**Chapter 1: Enter the Uzumaki Twins**

**Morning in Konoha on top of the Hokage stone faces**

"Ha! My masterpiece is finally complete." Exclaimed Mito happily as she admired her work, standing on the side of the mountain with chakra running through her feet. "Now everyone will see how awesome I am." She grinned widely.

Above her she could hear two people talking. "Isn't M-mito-chan going to get in trouble for this?" Asked a shy dark blue haired girl. "Don't worry Hinata-chan, the worst that could happen is her getting scolded by Sarutobi-ojii-san for doing something this stupid, as always." Said a boy sitting in the shadow of a tree. He had wild spiky blond hair, azure blue eyes and three noticeable whisker like marks adoring both his cheeks. He wore black pants, an orange shirt with sleeves reaching up to his elbows and a blue sleeveless hooded-jacket over it. His name was Naruto Uzumaki.

"HEY!" The offended girl yelled as she leaped up and landed in front of the blond glaring at him. She had tomato red hair tied in a high pony tail bangs falling on either side of her face and sky blue eyes. She wore a cream colored shirt with long wide sleeves that covered her hand, red shorts and a grey sash tied around her waist. She was Mito Uzumaki, Naruto's twin sister.

"It's not stupid; it's pure art, something you wouldn't know anything about." She growled shaking her fist at him.

The blond snorted "Like people would consider a few swirls and squiggly lines art."

"Don't mock my masterpiece Naruto." She hissed between her clenched teeth.

"Why are you going on about, it isn't going to last anyway." Naruto replied. "By the end of the day you will still be forced to take that eyesore down."

"That's it!" Mito yelled and lunged towards Naruto only for Hinata to come between both of them.

"G-guys this is hardly the time for a fight." She said holding Mito back. "Class starts in about 13 minutes and so we have to hurry."

"I'm with you Hinata-chan," Said the blond boy. "Let's go Mito." He called; in the meantime he had already taken Hinata by her hand and started to make his way towards the stairs, not noticing the blush on the girl's face.

Mito crossed her arms and pouted: "Why should we even bother, Iruka-sensei is just going to bore us to dead with his lectures." She said.

"I wouldn't talk like that about sensei, when he's standing right behind you." Was Naruto's final reply as he started descending the stairs without looking back.

Mito stiffened when she heard someone clear his throat behind her. She slowly turned around and stood face to face with her chunin teacher, who clearly didn't look pleased. "Uh, h-hey Iruka-sensei?" She greeted laughing nervously.

"Mito Uzumaki, what is the meaning of this?!" Came the stern question from the man. "Aren't you supposed to be on your way to class."

"I was just on my way." She said a made an attempt to make a run for it, only for Iruka to grab her by her shirt's collar. "Hold on, little missy, and what was this about my boring lectures?!" He asked, eyeing the red head.

Mito laughed nervously again and started poking her fingers like a shy friend of hers. "Well..."

* * *

After Iruka had returned with Mito, he had made the whole class perform the Henge no jutsu (Transformation technique) and transform into him.1 Part of the class started blaming Mito, but she made it very clear that she didn't care what they thought. As usual during the small test the fangirls of the class all tried to impress the infamous Sasuke Uchiha with their skills, much to his and others annoyance. When it was Mito's and Naruto's turn everyone expected them to mess up and do something completely different since both were notorious pranksters, one more than the other but were surprised when both executed the jutsu flawlessly.

"They are awfully serious today." Muttered Shikamaru as he watched the twins. "Maybe tomato and dickless finally grew up." Said a pale skinned boy. "You're a real troublesome guy, Sai", yawned the Nara.

After he finished evaluating everyone, Iruka spoke: "I like to remind all of you that tomorrow is the final exam, pass and you will become part of the ninja force of Konoha, fail and you will have to redo this year all over again." He told them. "Get enough rest and I will see you all tomorrow."

Everybody started to exit the room until only three were left. "Naruto, why did you stay behind?" Iruka asked. The blond shrug "I have nothing to do at home, so I might as well help my pesky little sister clean her mess up." Was his answer. Iruka smiled, they both are truly inseparable and will always stick together no matter what, he thought. "Okay then, let's head out, then afterwards I can treat you both to ramen." He promised. "Alright!", Mito shouted in glee as they made their way out.

* * *

**The next day - Genin exam**

"Now Naruto, all you have to do is create 2 bunshins to pass", said Iruka to the blond in front of him.

Naruto stiffened slightly, but nodded anyway, forming the hand seal "ram" he started concentrating. Bunshin no jutsu was always a troublesome technique for both Uzumaki's to perform. Mainly because both had chakra reserves bigger than most jonins and they had problems performing jutsus that's required small amounts of chakra because their control also sucked. Big reserves were also the reason why academy based chakra control exercise were extremely hard for them to perform, because you were supposed to draw a small amount of chakra to make a leaf stick on your forehead or make it float above your palm. But, unknown to most people, they had started doing advanced chakra exercises and their control was slowly improving.

'Okay, only two clones, I can do this, Mito already passed, even when she barely managed to make 5,' he thought and slowly started to breath in and out. 'Here goes nothing...'

He focused hard and called out "Bunshin no jutsu." He could feel the chakra leaving his body and heard a faint popping noise behind him. 'Did I do it' he thought nervously, he was afraid to look behind him. He looked at the faces of both Iruka and his assistant Mizuki. Iruka looked serious as he wrote something on a clipboard, while Mizuki had a surprised look on his face.

"Naruto," the scarred chunin began. He failed he just knew it "You pass." I have to do redo this whole yea... Wait, I pass?!

Quickly he looked behind him and saw three perfect clones starting back at him and he breathed out in relief. But immediately sweat dropped when he noticed the pale, almost dead looking version of himself next to the others. 'I still have a lot of work to do.' He thought as the clones disappeared.

He walked up to Iruka who congratulated him and gave him a forehead protector and left the room.

"I still can't believe they both passed the bunshin test, when at first they couldn't even create one." Mizuki mumbled out loud. "Yes, they have grown up since they entered the academy 4 years ago." Iruka answered. "They really changed a lot." He smiled.

Mizuki had tuned Iruka out and was in his own thoughts 'Now I have to come up with another plan to make them steal it for me.' And so he started to formulate another evil plan.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when both Naruto and Mito were walking through the village. Not that long ago they had brought Hinata home after their little celebration they had at Ichiraku for passing the genin exam. Afterwards Mito suggested they go for a walk just to clear their minds until it was time for the Hyuuga princess to go home. And now they were heading home.

Nothing could actually ruin their day, not even that annoying person that kept following them ever since they left Ichiraku. They just kept walking not giving the one that kept trailing them the hint that they were on to him.

"Hey nii-san." Said Mito after awhile. The blond 'Hmed', indicating that he was listening. "Do you think that we will be on the same team together?" She asked worried. That got Naruto thinking "Honestly I don't know, ojii-san always said he wouldn't separate us but who knows if he changed his mind." He answered. "I guess we will find out tomorrow." "Yeah I guess." He heard his sister sigh.

'Excellent.' The person following them from the shadow smirked and shushined away.

When both arrive at their house that was located at the least crowed part of Konoha their were surprised to see their ex-teacher there waiting for them.

"Mizuki-sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. "Good afternoon Mito-chan, Naruto-kun." He greeted children with a smile that both clearly saw was fake.

Later that night at a cottage in the forest just outside of the village Naruto landed next to his sister who sat on a fairly big scroll. "What now?" She asked. "We wait for Mizuki-sensei to show up." Was his simple answer.

"Well since were waiting it wouldn't hurt to have a peek in this just to pass the time." She said patting the scroll grinning. "Mito! Ojii-san only allowed us to take the scroll cause he wanted to catch Mizuki-sensei in the act," Naruto said shaking his head disapprovingly. "Precisely, he didn't say we couldn't take a look inside." She replied winking at him. Naruto seemed to ponder over something before shrug "Oh what the heck, why not." He said and walked toward his sister where they both started to scan the scroll for various jutsus they could use.

He wanted to know the reason, he wanted answers 'Why did they do it' he thought as he leaped of another branch and landed not far from their location. Both were leaning against a tree next to the stolen artifact, they looked exhausted, what were they doing? He jumped down and landed in front, ignoring their shocked looks he yelled "What is the meaning of this?" "I-Iruka-sensei w-what are you doing here?" Asked a surprised Mito. "I'll ask the questions around," he said sternly. "Now I want to know why did you steal the sacred Forbidden scroll."

The twins didn't reply as they both looked down 'Iruka-sensei isn't suppose to be here, Saru-ojiisan said we could handle Mizuki our self.' Mito thought. Naruto, who heard her through their telepathic link they had as twin, replied 'I know that, but do you think we should at least tell him.' 'Not enough time, Mizuki-teme's already here.' Mito thought back alarmed. "I'm waiting." They both heard Iruka say, he crossed his arms and gave them a hard look.

True to Mito words/thought not far from them Mizuki stood on a branch, holding a glass containing a red liquid. 'Iruka managed to make it to them before me, that makes things troublesome.' He smirked and looked at the glass with the strange fluid. 'Never mind, once I drink this, I will easily dispose of them.' He thought and drank the content of the glass.

At first nothing seemed to happen when suddenly his whole body pulsed, instantly becoming bigger and more muscular that his clothes started to rip. His appearance also changed, as he now looked like a tiger-human hybrid. He grinned viciously as he felt his increased power and reached for one of the big shurikens strapped on his back. Something that caught his now keen eyes was that Mito slightly tensed but brushed it off.

He started to rotate the giant throwing star until it got enough velocity and threw it towards the unsuspecting trio. He amusingly watched as Iruka pushed both children out of the way but receiving a deep cut in his side.

"Iruka-sensei!" They yelled simultaneously and ran towards their teacher, who was desperately trying to stop the bleeding in his side. "Imoto-chan, heal him before he losses more blood", Naruto told his sister. "Already on it" was she replied and bit her right thumb. She smeared blood on the palm of her left hand and placed that hand crossed on top of her right. "Uzumaki Hijutsu: Saibō no saisei (Secret Uzumaki technique: Cell Regeneration)" she muttered, holding it over Iruka's wound, when her hands were suddenly covered in a yellow chakra. Iruka felt his wound sting slightly before it started to close, faster than any other medical ninjutsu he saw could. 'Amazing', he thought astounded. When Mito finished healing the wound, she collapsed on her knees, panting but still managing to smile at her sensei 'She was already low on chakra', ran through his head. "Good job imoto-chan", he heard Naruto praise his sibling.

"This is an interesting development." They heard and turned to see a tiger like human jump down.

"M-mizuki, it's you." Iruka asked shocked. Mizuki grinned showing his sharp teeth. "You like it? I was actually going to use this form to kill all of you and take the forbidden scroll for myself. Great job by the way. retrieving it for me, you two", he told them,"But now I will be leaving with something else." He sent a predatory grin towards red haired girl. "Lord Orochimaru will surely have many uses for you little Mito-chan."

"Not in this life, Mizuki!" They heard Naruto yell. "And what are you going to do about it, fight me so you can protect your weak little sister and Iruka?!" He mocked. "Watch me!" He said forming a cross hand sign. "Kage bunshin no jutsu." He yelled, several puff of smoke filled the clearing and their now stood four Naruto's glaring at Mizuki.

"Hahahaha you think a few clones can stop me, well your sadly mistaken." The tiger man yelled and lunged towards the Naruto's.

The three Naruto clones ran to intercept Mizuki and started to fight the clones. It was a short battle as Mizuki easily took care of the clones with his new found strength. "Ha is that all you can throw at me. And I thought you two were the seedlings of the Kyuubi no Yoko", he revealed, expecteing them to freak out or at least look scared or something, but it confused him, when the just stared at him.

"Your pathetic, trying to use that piece of "news" to catch me off guard, it didn't work for one so what do you have planned next." Naruto stated stoically. Mizuki grew furious and roared loudly before he proceeded to dash towards the blond and started throwing punches at him. Naruto wasn't planning on fight back, he had a plan and to succeed he had to keep moving while maintaining a distance between himself and Mizuki. 'How is it going with that theory of yours, imoto.' He thought leaping up into the trees, the pissed off tiger man following behind him. 'It's confirmed, whatever Mizuki-teme did to turn himself into that may has given him heightened senses and strength, but in turn it is burning up his chakra very fast and the process only accelerates the more he moves. It won't be long before he's completely drained.' She thought back as she watched her twin lead Mizuki away from their location.

Naruto smirked 'Then why don't we speed it up even more', forming the cross sign again he created one clone.

"When I get my hands on you, I will kill you very slowly", Mizuki growled as he came closer, "and make you sister watch how I torture you to death."

Naruto's clone scowled and launched himself off the branch he and the original stood straight towards Mizuki. "I easily handled three of your copies, do you think one would make a difference." Mizuki yelled cocking his fist back. "I do." Naruto whispered and formed another seal.

In that moment as Mizuki punched forward Naruto's clone started to glow before,

**BOOOOOOOOM!**

A tremendous explosion rocked the forest, surrounding trees got completely destroyed, and burned pieces of wood flew in every direction. Iruka and Mito felt the backlash of the explosion and had to cover their eyes from debris. Mito's eyes twitched 'Show-off' she thought. 'Thank you.' She heard Naruto think back. Growing a tick mark she cut their mind connection.

She got up and turned to her teacher "Are you coming, Iruka-sensei?"

He didn't know how long he had been sitting here, everything that just happened in front of him was just to hard to believe, Naruto using not one, but two high level techniques and Mito using a strange medical ninjutsu that could possibly be better than the well know "Mystical Palm", that every medic used. The information was so overwhelming that he just had to sit still and sort everything out. It was, until Mito was snapping her fingers in front of him and yelling his name, made him come back to the land of the living.

"Come on, Iruka-sensei, let's go", she whined. "Where are we going exactly?" He asked bewildered. She sighed. "Were going to see if Mizuki-teme survived my brother attack."

"Oh yeah." He carefully stood up and observed his sides where he had a wound previously, no scar no pain; it was like it never even happened. That's some healing technique he thought. Hoisting the forbidden scroll on his back he got ready to follow Mito when he saw her staring in the direction of the village. "What is it?" He asked concerned, maybe Mizuki had an accomplice who would strike when he was defeated and their guard was down. "Hokage-ojiisan and a few other ninjas are on their way here." She told him. Iruka looked surprised and asked "How do you know that?" The red head looked at him smiling and started to walk to where she sensed Mizuki. "I have this ability where I can sense and recognize people by their chakra."

Iruka chuckled shaking his head; these Uzumakis were full of surprises.

They made it towards a large crater where a skinny, weak, weary, old looking Mizuki was trying to stumble away, "He doesn't give up does he?" Mito thought out loud. She stretched out her hand and to Iruka's surprise (again) a silver chain shot out her sleeve and wrapped around Mizuki's body, holding him in place. She focusing the chakra that she managed to recover in her hand until it started to crackle with electricity. She then gripped the chain and channeled the elemental chakra through it and watched as Mizuki get electro-shocked before passing out. "That takes care of that." She said with a nod.

'I don't know if these are the same children I taught in the academy.' Iruka thought with wide eyes.

As she released the chain it burst into a blue haze and disappearing from view. Unfortunately that's when Mito started to sway and fell backward right into the arms of... "Hey brats long time no see." Said a purple haired kunoichi. Anko?

"Took you guys long enough." They heard Naruto's voice from above. "I'm starting to wonder when you would show up." He dropped next to the woman.

"We were all observing your battle from afar." Said the third stepping out of the tree shadows while being followed by ANBU. "Even though we didn't expect Mizuki's transformation, both of you manage to handle well."

"But you did you really have to destroy part of our forest." Anko asked as she inspected the damage in front of her.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed sheepishly "I had to find a way to get use the chakra I draw from him."

Sarutobi chuckled and signaled his ANBU to take Mizuki away prison. "Since you still sense some of his chakra in you, why don't you do something about this," the Hokage said gesturing to destroyed part of the forest. The nodded and went to stand between the broken trees.

He closed his eyes and slowly started to inhale and exhale brought his hands together. "Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Koutan (Secret Wood Style: Birth of Woods)." He muttered. Slowly small plants started to sprout out of the forest dirt before suddenly getting a accelerated growth spurt and they grew as big as the surrounding trees.

For the ninth time that day Iruka stood agape at what occurred in front of him. Here a fresh out of the academy genin was performing a jutsu that hasn't been seen since the days the Shodaime was alive.

"Shocking and amazing at the same time, isn't it, Iruka." Sarutobi said from behind him. Iruka nodded absent-minded. "With the right motivation these two have the potential to become the strongest of their generation."

"Bu-but how is he able to use Mokuton; I thought only the Shodaime was able to use it." Iruka said/asked the Kage.

"Come by my office tomorrow and I will explain everything then." Hiruzen told him. "But right now can you help Anko bring these two home, their very exhausted and need the rest." Sarutobi asked.

"Yes Hokage-sama." He bowed before handing the village leader scroll he carried. Making his way to Naruto picked the boy up from where he was leaning against one of the trees.

He and Anko then carried them on their back to their house.

**A/N: For the ones who reviewed the first version of this story I like to thank you. But like I said earlier I am rewriting everything. Now I would also like to take this moment to thank my beta-reader HyenaSennin, you're a great help since English is not my first language.**

**And a quick note; for those of you that read 'No more secrets' a new chapter should be up by the end of the week. And don't worry about 'Naruto the Ice warrior' I have found my motivation again and am almost finished with the next chapter.**

**Please REVIEW it gives me motivation to write and tell me if you think I should continue. Chioa**

1


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A week later - Academy building

It was the day of the team assignments. Slowly all of the new graduates started arriving one by one. Everyone was clearly excited and they'll were talking with their co-graduates about their future as a shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato.

Hinata sat in the back of the classroom with Naruto on the right and a, as usual sleeping Shikamaru on the left.

There was no seat free next to her brother and the other free seat was no alternative either because of the … "neighborhood"

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke was always silent, never spoke unless he had to and he was always brooding. Ever since his family was massacred he had isolated himself from everyone and acted indifferent to others. What she didn't like about him was his snobby arrogant attitude and the way he ignored her at times. He was a real jerk! In her eyes.

"I was here first!" "No I was!" Two girls that just arrived argued at the door.

'Here we go.' She mentally sighed,

The two biggest fangirls of the Uchiha Sasuke fanclub had arrived; Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. Always fighting and fawning over Sasuke because he was from a famous and powerful clan, handsome and had a powerful kekkei genkai that he had yet to unlock. She didn't even know why they liked the guy, he was always ignoring or glaring at them when they were around him.

Sometimes she wondered when they would get it through their thick skulls that he wasn't interested in none of them.

'Ugh, shinobi fangirls' she thought in disgust. 'They really bring shame the title kunoichi' So what if Sasuke was cute, she wouldn't drool over him like some hopeless romantic.

And now they were storming towards their 'Sasuke-kun' probably to demand her to get up cause they want to sit next to Sasuke.

Mito sighed. She really hated being in these kind of positions, even if she disliked Sasuke, he was the only other male student next to her brother she could sit next to. Why? Easy, unlike all the other guys in class he didn't try hitting on her. Young perverts using corny ass pickup lines, especially that Inuzaka.

"Get up Uzumaki, you don't deserve to sit next to Sasuke-kun." The pink haired shrieked. Other fangirls started gather at the table also wanting the seat next to Sasuke.

Mito gave an annoyed grunt in reply, but didn't make any attempt to stand up or even answer.

A tick mark appeared on Sakura's forehead.

"The fanclub is going to incur Mito's wrath, if they continue." Naruto mumbled.

"Ano- Naruto-kun, shouldn't someone intervene, before it gets bad?" The shy Hinata asked.

"Honestly no, I think their stupid and I hope imoto-chan kicks their ass." The blond replied smirking.

"Naruto-kun!" She gave him stern look.

"Aw, come on Hina-chan, don't be like that, you know Mito doesn't like it when people tell her, what to do without any intelligent reason." Naruto replied.

Hinata fell silent because it was true, everyone in class knew not to mess with the redhead, especially when she was having a bad day. The ones that tried to test her where left with bruised cheeks, busted lips and swollen eyes as a reminder.

At the moment their constant nagging was really started to frustrate her...

'Where is Iruka-sensei?' She kept thinking while clenching her fist under table. She was getting really close kicking the snot out of every one of them if they kept this up.

"Get up, you red haired BIMBO!" Sakura yelled.

That did it. Even if they had numbers on their side, that it wouldn't stop her to kick the crap out of each one of them.

She rose up from her seat with her fist cocked backwards and went to punch the closest fangirl to her that happened to be Sakura. But her fist was suddenly held back by...

Sasuke.

'Why?' She thought.

The whole was class was now completely silent as they all watched Sasuke give the fangirls that had gather around their table his famous Uchiha glare.

Each one of them cringed under the raven's hard stare "Sit somewhere else and leave us alone." he ordered/growled.

Every girl immediately complied and they all hurried back to their seats.

"Hn." He said and sat back down.

Mito started at the raven as he returned to brooding "Why did you stop me?" She asked.

Sasuke turned to her and said "Why fight a battle, that won't be worth it in the end." with that he shifted his gaze back to the front of the class.

She hated to admit it, but he was right fighting them would be pointless.

'That's why Sasuke-kun came to the rescue.' She heard Naruto's teasing voice in her head.

'Shut up, baka!' She mentally yelled back. The sound of his laughter echoing through her head only made her started fuming.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow when he noticed Mito facial expression turned into that of anger. Then she started muttering things about annoying brothers, it made him wondered what Naruto could have said or done, when he was sitting so far away from them and he couldn't hear him talking to her. But he deciding to just ignore it, both Uzumaki's were just a strange pair, he was sure of that.

At that time Iruka walked into to the classroom and greeted everybody, then took out a clipboard. He started to announce the team assignments.

"Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke"

The raven 'hn-ed'

"Shimura Sai." A pale skinned boy gave Iruka a fake smile.

"And Haruno Sakura." Said pink haired girl stared cheering loudly while the others girls slumped down in disappointment.

"Team 8: Inuzaka Kiba." A boy with red fangs on his cheeks smirked.

"Aburame Shino." A boy wearing a heavy coat and dark glasses nodded to his teacher.

"And Hyuuga Hinata." Said girl was a bit disappointed that she couldn't be on the same team as her closest friends.

"Don't worry Hina-chan we'll still see each other, when we aren't going on missions." Naruto tried to perk her up and softly squeezed her hands. Hinata's face flushed at his touch.

"Team 10: Nara Shikamaru." Naruto nudge the sleeping boy to awaken but he only got a groan in response.

"Yamanaka Ino." The blonde was glaring hard at a gleeful Sakura.

"And Akimichi Choji." A chubby boy was busy downing pack of chips.

"And, finally, Team: 11 Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Mito. The Hokage has requested you both meet him after class." He told both twins. "As for everyone else, be back here after your lunch break to meet up with your team leader. I wish you all good luck with your ninja career." He said smiling.

Some of them started to leave the classroom, while others stayed inside to have their lunch there.

"Imoto, Hinata was so kind to make us lunch today." Naruto told Mito.

The red haired grinned.

Hinata's food was always the best, but she was still learning "Well then, let's look for a nice and quiet place to eat." She said and turned walking towards the exit. Naruto and Hinata following close behind her.

It was then that one of the Uchiha's fangirls decided to get back at Mito and tripped the red head. Said girl crashed right into Sasuke who was getting out of his seat.

Again there was an awkward silence as everyone even Iruka started with the mouths open at the scene in front of them.

Mito Uzumaki on top of Sasuke Uchiha lip locked.

A loud disappointing yell of 'NOOO!' was heard throughout the whole academy coming from the present fangirls(Sasuke) and fanboys(Mito).

Naruto was not looking happy at his sister's misfortune while Hinata had her hands in front her mouth with a shocked look on her face.

Mito shot up from the raven and stared at him with wide eyes "Y-you kissed me." She stuttered slightly touching her lips.

Sasuke was completely dumbstruck for once and could only stare at the girl. He was half expecting her to start yelling at him but surprised when she suddenly started to tear up and ran out of the classroom.

"Mito!" Hinata yelled running after her friend.

Sasuke was confused as to what just happened and he noticed for the first time how displeased Naruto looked.

The blond started walking and stopped next to the raven "We need to talk Uchiha." Naruto said seriously.

* * *

"Stupid teme!" She growled punching a training post. "How dare he steal my first kiss!" Splinters flew of the post every time her fist repeatedly impacted with the log.

Under the shade of a nearby tree sat a quite Hinata, silently watching her best friend destroy the post. From years of experience she knew, that this was Mito's way of relieving herself of her anger and frustration. And it would just go on until she calmed down or was stopped by Naruto.

Cracks started to appear in the post, cocking her fist backwards she sent a final punch to the log destroying it completely. Panting she stared satisfied at the shattered remains of the training post. A smirk graced her lips but that soon was replaced with a scowl when she sensed the person she was currently angry with walk into the clearing they were in.

"You better have a good reason for bringing him here, Naruto." She growled lowly.

"Don't worry sis, I just brought him here because he wanted to tell you something." The blond elbowed the raven in ribs as an indication for him to act.

Sasuke walked up to Mito who had her hand crossed and wasn't looking happy. "Can we talk somewhere in private." He asked.

She was about to decline but getting a nod from her brother she sighed. "Okay, we'll go somewhere private," she answered. "but if you try something..." She left the threat hanging in the air and walked off Sasuke following behind her.

Naruto strolled over to Hinata. "So Hinata, are we going to eat now before we return to the academy?" The blond asked smiling. "Since it's just the two of us, we can call it a date." He sent her a small grin.

Hinata blushed at the thought having a date with her crush. "Yes I would like that." She answered nodding.

"Then let's go." He offered her his hand which she gradually accepted. He pulled her up and they both left the clearing.

1 hour later

Hokage's Tower

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat behind his desk his gaze focused on the person in front of him. He had already planned on placing her in team 11 together with the Uzumaki twins, who were lacking a third team member. He knew she would fit in just fine with both. In front of him stood a 13 year old girl with a tan colored skin, orange eyes and sporting an orange clip in her mint green hair. Her outfit consisted out of a white short sleeve T-shirt with fishnet armor underneath, black shorts and black zorri's. She also wore black gloves and a Konoha forehead protector around her neck.

"So how are you adjusting to your new life in our village Fu-chan?" The Hokage asked the girl giving her trustworthy smile.

"Everything is going great Hokage-sama." Fu answered. "I really like living with Anko-san."

"I'm glad to hear that, Fu." Sarutobi replied. "Well, your new teammates should be here any moments now."

"I hope they aren't just like my old teammates from Takigakure." She replied back bitterly.

Hiruzen chuckled. "Don't worry Fu," he assured. "There is a reason I chose these two as your future teammates."

A sudden knock on the door caught both their attention.

"Speaking of your teammates, come on in." He called.

The door opened and Naruto and Mito walked inside followed by Anko Mitarashi. "We're here, ojiisan." Mito announced.

"I can see that, Mito-chan." Hiruzen smiled. "Now that your here I like for you both to meet your new teammate, Fu Mitarashi." He introduced the green haired girl.

"Mitarashi?" Mito turned to Anko and gave her a questioned look.

"Yes, Mitarashi" Anko said. "Fu-chan here is my new little sister."

"You adopted someone," Mito asked. "And didn't even bother to tell us."

"Jeez guys don't get upset about it," Anko answered. "I barely saw you around the village these two past weeks and when I did, it was mostly when you two would pull some crazy stunt."

"You could have just come to visit us at home." Mito crossed her arms pouting.

"I would have, but I was too busy helping Fu-chan here, settle in and show her around the village." The snake mistress explained.

"We understand that, Anko-nee-chan, Mito is just looking for attention and tries to act upset." Naruto spoke this time and turned to Fu. "Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki and this annoying pain in the butt *Hey* is my twin sister Mito Uzumaki." Naruto shook.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Fu-chan," Mito came forward smiling. She eyed Fu with a critical eye. "You know I never met another jinchuuriki before."

Fu's eyes widen. "H-how?" She stuttered.

"She has a special ability that allowed her to sense the presence your tenant inside of you." Sarutobi explained. "Fu, the reason I paired you up with them is because just like you they are also jinchuurikis."

The Uzumaki's nodded acknowledging that their Hokage spoke the truth.

'They're just like me.' Fu thought stunned.

"If anyone should know how you feel it's these two, just like you they have been hated by most of the life for something they had no control over." The old kage said. "Luckily they had people like Anko that still accepted and cared for them, even though they carried a demon inside of them."

"Just like how, your now deceased uncle Daichi and his son Shibuki were only ones in Taki that really showed they cared about you." He finished.

Fu understood and turned towards the twin and smiled. "I hope we can become great friends."

The twins returned her a kind smile.

**a/n: okay it has been awhile since I have update this story, not much action cause I just wanted to introduce Fu as their third team member. I promise that the next chapter will contain action and an explanation how Fu came to Konoha.**


End file.
